Zanis Ousseaeplith
Zanis Ousseaeplith (which means Royal Dawn heirs to the Forest) is a female wood elf overwhelming soul kineticist that stands 5'4ft tall and weighs 115 pounds. Zanis has peach cream skin tone and an amazing body with large G-cup bewbs and applebottom butt. She has long straight black hair styled in a long bang bob. She has deep purple eyes that are exotic for a wood elf, and luscious pink kissable lips. Zanis normally wears a black spiked slave collar that Sharn bought for her when she was her slave, a black microbikini top and microbikini panty, along with black platform heels. She does wear other noble outfits when in public social situations where her skimpy clothing would not be acceptable. Zanis's primary motivator in life is hedonism or pleasure, she wants to experience pleasureable things, she lives to have good food, good men or women, good music, good lazy days, etc. Zanis always has a seductive demeanor when encountered, she doesn't get mad easily but when rejected rudely she gets somewhat upset. Zanis is an optimistic person that believes there is good in all life, and that life is meant to be enjoyed as much as possible. Zanis is lazy and not very reliable when it comes to work and she tends to push work onto others when she can. Zanis is rash and impulsive when it comes to decision making, usually going with whatever is easiest for the most people. In combat Zanis is catious and defensive, prefering to use ranged attacks behind the safety of a wall for she is soft and squishy. Zanis is a warm and giving person, she is very tolerant of others behaviors and open-minded to others feelings and circumstances. When she talks to others she is talkative and engaging, and likes to be very close and touchy with others. Zanis tends to be very freethinking and artistic, she doesn't follow traditional values or prejudices. Zanis has a gleeful sense of humor and loves funny fanciful stories, acting silly, and happy drunk people. Zanis is a casual adherent to the elven pantheon and to Shelia the goddess of love. Zanis loves to sing and will often sing a lovely haunting melody whenever she is bored. She also loves to dance and will often dance around whenever the mood strikes her. Zanis has a habit of exhibitionism so seeing her dancing around naked while singing under the moonlight or in the sun is a good possibility. Zanis enjoys drinking wine, sunbathing nude, and participating in orgies, these are some of her favorite things. Zanis is bisexual and very promiscuous, she sees no shame in having multiple partners and finds loving more than one person a bonus. Current Zanis is currently helping Ulios Battlemen retake his country since he freed her from slavery. She is enamoured with him for she has never seen a strong and beautiful man before, like a knight from old hero tales. History Zanis grew up in Myth'Manara as the first daughter of a Count. She was a cheeky child that didn't really display any talent for anything but was very good at making friends. During her childhood she became best friends with Princess Filuria and the daughter of an Earl, Lady Tia. She grew up together with these two girls and were often together. When Zanis became a teen and started the blooming along with the other two girls, she started living at the Princessess personal treehouse along with Lady Tia where they would throw lavish wild sex parties with lots of young men. Zanis was happy with her carnal lifestyle of debauchery but the Princess longed for adventure. There was even an incident where the Princess Filuria ran away with The Violet Star Mercenaries of Folcar, asking them to take her on grand adventures but was turned down and returned to her father. Princess Filuria was dissatisfied with her "boring" lifestyle of endless sex and wine so she convinced Zanis and Tia to go with her on an adventure to Arcadia. Zanis was no warrior and had no abilites for combat but wasn't about to be left behind while her best friends left on a great adventure so she went with them, with tragic results. The ship they bought passage on was attacked during a storm by Arcadian slavers where Zanis and her friends were captured and enslaved. Zanis was seperated here from her friends and was taken to a slave market in the Dok Groman region of Arcadia. Sometime during the journey her latent psychic powers awakened and Zanis became a kinetisist, but she couldn't control her powers to a degree needed to escape. Zanis was put on stage at a Orcish slave market, she was stripped naked and made to stand before the screaming lustful and angry mob of orcs where she knew surely her buyer would rape and kill her. It was here where Sharn purchased Zanis for 10,000 gold pieces, a stagering amount compared to the other bids. Zanis was branded with a magical slave tattoo that bound her magically to Sharn, if she were to harm Sharn her life would be in danger and if she refused Sharn's orders she would be wracked by terrible pain. Zanis was scared but Sharn wanted her to be her personal lover and companion, and shortly after purchase Sharn found out about Zanis's psychic abilities. Zanis became a submissive lover to sharn and aimed to please since any other person buying her would've surely ended her life. Sharn even encouraged Zanis to further her powers and they both worked as mercenaries in Arcadia. They mostly did odd jobs and monster hunting jobs, gaining battle experience and money for Sharn was no slouch and knew how to take care of herself and Zanis. Sharn bought a spiked collar for Zanis that would even further her abilites and make her sexier as well as protect her from becoming pregnant. After that purchase however Zanis would sometimes be ordered to whore herself out at taverns and inns where they would sometimes stay, while Sharn would watch and make sure Zanis wouldn't get severly hurt. Men would line up outside her room for a chance to have their way with her, one right after the other until she was completly exhausted, not much different than her time at Princess Filuria's personal house. With all the money Sharn made off Zanis's whoring, they traveled to Mayrid where Sharn commisioned wizards and other mages to help Zanis further her abilities. During their stay in Mayrid they did many jobs killing dinosaurs and other beasts, as well as having Zanis whore herself out for extra income. It was in Mayrid that Zanis and Sharn were hired by Amon to kill some Emperor guy and assist in Prince Ulios Battlemen's rebellion. When Zanis joined Prince Ulios's Rebellion against Emperor Bullcrap, he found out that she was Sharn's slave. He told Sharn that if she was not released from slavery that instant she would be arrested and hanged for slavery was illegal in Battledale. Sharn had no choice and freed Zanis. For the first time in ages Zanis was free to do what she wanted and it felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her. She wanted to get back home but without funds or a quick way to travel the possibility of problems was endless. Lady Sharess suggested that Zanis give herself to Prince Ulios and become his lover, that way she would ensure her safety as well as gain access to resources to help her. Zanis thought it was a marvelous idea and she quickly became his lover alongside Lady Sharess. Now she helps his cause and hopes that Prince Ulios will give her a chance to go back home to see her family. Relationships The character's relationships, associates, and friends. Character Sheet Race Class Level Alignment Size Creature Type (Subtype) Int ; Senses Defense AC HP Fort , Ref , Will Offense Speed Melee Special Attacks Spell List Statistics Str , Dex , Con , Int , Wis , Cha Base Atk ; CMB ; CMD Feats Skills Languages SQ Gear Items the character has in his inventory. Category:People Category:PCs Category:Brandon's PCs